


Relaxing in Nowhere.

by aozorakon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cannabis, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aozorakon/pseuds/aozorakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>22 year old Dean sneaks out of the crappy motel he, his brother and father are sharing for a late night toke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxing in Nowhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Marijuana use.  
> This is the first thing I've written in a year, please be kind :3

Dean stepped out of the dingy motel room that his dad, brother and he were holed up for Sam's graduation and snuck to the Impala. If his dad asked when he got back, he was going on a beer run and met a babe. It was believable enough.

He drove out of city limits to some field on some road in the middle of nowhere Kansas. A place he'd been many of the times they visited their birth place. This would be on of the last times he saw Sammy. His dad hated it and he'd miss the kid too, but Sam had bigger things to tackle than hunting monsters. A real life, something he'd never have. He knew it then and he'd known it as a kid, he decided Sammy deserved it, no matter what. 

A memory flashed in his head; “if you were never born mom would be here right now!” he'd yelled in Sam's face, spit flying in his moment of displaced anger. The snap of attention Sam gave Dean's eyes, a look so full of hurt as he spoke the words that Dean knew true. “It's not my fault I was born, I didn't choose this!”

They were young, 14 and 10, Sam wise beyond his years. Those words burned into his mind, it's not my fault and it wasn't. Dean shook his head, that wasn't why he was out here, he looked up at starry sky, this wasn't either but god, it was beautiful.

He dug his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a little jar and a corncob pipe, he poured some of the blueberry scented herb he'd picked the stuff up during a hunt in the great California north. They had a bill passed making medical marijuana legal and he knew how to fake an id card. He got deals on his choice of medication, any needs could be met. He chose strains that would help him relax, make him feel good for a little while. The people there knew what they were doing and he was old enough to buy discreetly.

He put the bottle back into his pocket and pulled out his lighter. After a quick scout around he lit the herb and drug thick smoke into his lungs. A few hits later and he crawled onto the hood of his car and laid against the wind shield. The night sky sparkled, dotted with stars and planets that flickered greens, reds and blues into his eyes. He was high, it didn't take much of the good stuff to calm his nerves, to make him close his eyes and listen to sounds echo through the fuzzy feeling that coated his mind. He sparked the lighter and held the flame to the herb again, he was going to be out all night but he didn't care, this was his safe place. 

Nowhere was a real place, a stop along the train tracks on the Leavenworth, Lawrence and Fort Gibson railroad many years past, now just a place along the Midland tracks where Dean got high and hid from his brother, his dad, people he knew and people he didn't (monsters included), he'd scouted the place for weeks before decided that Nowhere was really a lament of it's name, not one person or otherwise seemed to know of it's existence except him. 

His vision grew fuzzy and unfocused so he kept his eyes closed and imagined a world of magic and wanders. Kodama, little tree spirits from a Ghilbi world around him, the snore of Totoro or the whoosh of a witch flying by on her broom. A sunny day, running through corn rows taller than himself, laughing and yelling, falling down a hole, falling into a new world completely. It was a kinder version of the real world, something playful instead of murderous.

All worries ceased, he had no one and nothing to worry about in that moment so his eyes opened. The clouds slowly began to cover the sky, thunder once distant became louder. He crawled into the car and laid back in his seat, the storm approached quickly and rain poured from the sky, thunder booming and lighting crashing. The wind picked up a little but skies showed no indication of Tornado weather. He wasn't worried anyway. He was okay with dying in that moment, dying happy, riding the waves of calm euphoria caused by the cannabis flower. 

The sound of the rain vibrated though his body, his focusing in on the sound until it was almost too much and the BOOM! Thunder crapped loudly causing him to jerk and the rain grew harder and harder, it sounded like the world was ending, like a train was coming to crush him. He opened his eyes and looked around, it was dark and water was falling from the sky, he turned on the car and head lights, his heart pounding as the lit up the rain and not much else.

He'd expected something else, it wasn't as though he'd never turned a light on and found a monster staring back at him, but not when he wasn't looking for it, not without true warning. There was nothing there, he was just high. It was hard to turn it off, the paranoia made him think of every monster he'd met, every monster he'd killed. This was the bad part of the high, the part he needed to separate from. It was only easy when he was drunk because others were around. He could play “Snake” on his Nokia but that wouldn't keep him occupied for long. He turned the car off and put on Sam's head phones and listened to his favorite mix tape on an old cassette player.

The rain eased up and the music filled the rest of the air as he drifted off, he'd face life again in the morning.


End file.
